Game of Hearts
by SkyFairies
Summary: Lucy's family is full of artists. One day, when the royal family comes on TV saying that the prince was to get a wife soon, how was Lucy to know she would be sucked up in all the mess too? Can Natsu win her heart in this game? Or will others get in the way? NALU AU. Don't own this image.
1. Chapter 1- Regular day

**I'm starting a new story because I feel like it. No worries people. But, I was afraid some one would take this idea so I started earlier. Love all you readers and I will be updating my other fanfics soon. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR 'THE SELECTION'. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY!**

**FAIRY TAIL RULES!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!;)**

* * *

It was just another day here in the town. I was doing my job while Michelle painted with dad in the art studio.

Me and mom were singing on stage, the light shining down on us.

She was on the piano and I was standing.

The first note struck.

_Catch my Breath- Kelly Clarkson _

_I don't wanna be left behind_  
_Distance was a friend of mine_  
_Catching my breath in a web of lies_  
_I've spent most of my life_  
_Riding waves, playing acrobat_  
_Shadowboxing the other half_  
_Learning how to react_  
_I've spent most of my time_

_(First Chorus)_  
_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_

_(Second Verse)_  
_Addicted to the love I found_  
_Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_  
_Making time for the ones that count_  
_I'll spend the rest of my time_  
_Laughing hard with the windows down_  
_Leaving footprints all over town_  
_Keeping faith karma comes around_  
_I will spend the rest of my life_

_(Second Chorus)_  
_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_

_(Bridge)_  
_You helped me see_  
_The beauty in everything_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_(Last Chorus)_  
_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_(Catch my breath)_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now (it's all so simple now)_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_

The lights dimmed down and it was quiet.

Then the crowd erupted with cheers and shouts.

"Thank you guys!" I called out as we descended the stage.

Mrs. Adams greeted us when we got down.

"You guys were so great! Thank you for the great show." she said.

"No problem. It was our pleasure." mom told her.

"Here is your pay. I hope to have you again soon!" she called as we exited.

Layla counted our bills. Her face lit up after she finished.

"This is great Lucy! I have enough for another week now!" she exclaimed.

I grew happy. It was hard getting enough money for meals sometimes.

My family was specialized in the arts. Michelle and dad painted. Mama and I sung at events and parties.

It was hard work but I loved singing and now could play the violin, piano, and guitar flawlessly which was great for the stage.

We headed home in high spirits, laughing and chatting on the way.

As we entered the house, it was eerily silent.

The two must still be painting. My sister and father went into a world of their own while drawing and painting. Sometimes, if I didn't wake them up, they wouldn't move until they were REALLY hungry or one needed to go to the bathroom badly. It was a bad habit but they seemed to be fine with it.

"Ah! My other favorite girls are here!" dad cried out.

Jude came over and kissed his wife.

"Eeeew. Keep PDA to a minimum here." Michelle yelled while covering her eyes.

I went over and removed her hands.

"One day, you'll be just like that." I laughed.

She made a face.

"I will NEVER do that with anyone." she stated.

All three of us shook our heads.

"What?!" she asked.

"Nothing." I said.

It was a great dinner. Mother announced our pay. Dad drew us all into a huge hug and we all had a moment then. As a family.

The Michelle drew away, leaving dad pouting. She skipped over to the TV and turned it on. The famous announcer Jason Weekly came on.

We all sat on the couch, staring intently at the screen.

The royal family was there.

* * *

**Hope you liked that! I'll update my stories soon. This is based on 'The Selection'. I'll switch it up though.**

**Stay tuned!**

**REVIEW!**

**-SkyFairies**


	2. Chapter 2- Interviews and announcements

**Hey all you people out there!**

**Two words.**

** I WENT ZIPLINING!**

**Or is that three words?**

**Whatever. Anyways, I HAD SO MUCH FUN!**

**Except for the part when I had mulch stuck in my pants and up my shirt.**

**So comfortable.**

**But I'm still *twitch* smiling.**

**It was like I was flying (but with straps digging into my butt). I FELT LIKE HAPPY! I envy you. Wish I had wings.**

**But just get on to reading now kay?**

**P.S. For anyone who wants to know, Lucy and her family are artists so that means she is a five.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

LAST TIME-

It was a great dinner. Mother announced our pay. Dad drew us all into a huge hug and we all had a moment then. As a family.

The Michelle drew away, leaving dad pouting. She skipped over to the TV and turned it on. The famous announcer Jason Weekly came on.

We all sat on the couch, staring intently at the screen.

The royal family was there.

* * *

We were all sitting there, watching the TV.

There was only the free channel for government in the TV but they still watched it.

This time they saw the royal family on. That was a big surprise for people. Usually the chief Makarov came to reveal important information. He was a close friend to King Igneel and did his job pretty well.

Lucy had never actually seen the royal family but she had to say, they definitely were amazing.

The king wore his medals and the golden crown proudly. The weird part was his hair though. It was a fiery red, sort of matching the national flag. Even though he was an important figure, you could see he wasn't a stuck up sort of king. Igneel was smiling and his eyes held kindness much like her mother's.

Queen Grandine was the same in personality, but she was different in many other ways. An elegant bun of swirling white hair was placed on top of her head. The silver tiara was also stuck into it, looking like it was meant to be there (which it was). The edges of her mouth curled up into a soft smile and a magnificent white dress hung from her white shoulders.

Princess Wendy also sat there in between her parents, looking pretty and cute in her sky blue dress with her hair let down. She seemed calm for a tem year old.

Finally, Lucy saw the prince. The famous Prince Natsu was sitting on a chair with his legs crossed. He wore no crown but also had a couple of medals strapped to his shirt that was outlined in gold and blue. He had deep, onyx eyes and chiseled face features. The most outstanding part of him was his unruly pink hair that just stood out on all sides, giving the male a rugged, adventurous, look. All in all, he was pretty handsome.

Makarov was also present in his usual long white jacket. He was pretty small but held a wise aura around himself.

Then Jason started speaking.

"So your majesty, why do we have the pleasure of you being here today?" he asked, seeming to know nothing of why they were here.

"I have an announcement to make to Fiore. As you all know, The prince always chooses a bride with 'The Selection'. The time has come for the prince now to have a wife so he may rule over Fiore later on." the king spoke.

Grandine joined in.

"This year every available girl between ages 16 and 18 will go to the offices around your towns and have a form filled out. Officers will do a study and everyone must answer truthfully and honestly. 20 females will be chosen to come to the castle. The rules will be explained then."

"Ah. So it's finally time for young Prince Natsu here to get a love interest?" Jason stated.

"That is correct." Makarov rumbled out.

"Let's ask the lucky man here what he feels about this. Natsu? What are your thoughts?" the reporter questioned.

The pink-haired male started speaking.

"I don't really care. I'm not even sure of my own thoughts to be exact. All I know is that this'll definitely be a journey worth remembering and I believe things will work out one way or another."

"A good answer Prince Natsu. Well, Princess Wendy, what do you think tis will be like?"

"I think it's wonderful that my brother will be getting a wife. All I ask is that he gets a woman he loves. I also am very excited to earn a big sister!' the bluenette bounced a little.

"I hope we get a wonderful princess too. Well, Queen Grandine, any extra statements?"

"I hope my son chooses carefully and I wish for the best. I also can't wait for another daughter! The results will come out next week so be ready!"

"That's it folks! The prince will be choosing a wife soon! Who will be put into the mix?" Jason said and the interview ended.

Lucy took the remote and shut the TV off.

She turned to her family who just stared at the now blank screen.

Michelle suddenly jumped up and started screaming.

"LUCY! YOU COULD BECOME THE NEXT PRINCESS!"

"I don't think I'll have that chance Michelle. Besides, I don't want to become the next queen." she chuckled.

"But Lucy, think about it! You still have a chance. 20 girls will be chosen and you could be royalty!" her mom swooned.

"Yeah. 20 girls out of MILLIONS. The odds are so small! Besides, I like the life here." Lucy protested.

It was true that she didn't want to leave. But, a small part of her secretly wanted to be royal and famous.

Then again, if she wanted to be queen, Lucy would marry Prince Natsu. And even if he was pretty handsome, this blond wanted love. She was almost sure she wouldn't fall in love with a PRINCE of all people.

"Oh well. It's not like you have any choice though. Every girl between ages 16 to 18 have to go to the office. You're almost 18. You qualify." Michelle pointed out.

"Okay, but it is still a pretty small chance. Don't get your hopes up too much." and Lucy ruffled her sister's hair.

* * *

**Wow. I just wrote that in like, two hours. I'll probably go to sleep soon but I wanted to publish a new chapter today. JUST CAUSE YOU GUYS ARE (still) SO AWESOME!**

**Keep calm and love Fairy Tail!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-SkyFairies**


	3. Chapter 3- Back-stories and a new person

**Hey guys.**

**P.S. PM me your answer to this question or review-**

**'What would YOU do if nalu doesn't happen?'**

**I'd be interested in seeing your thoughts.**

**Now, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

_**Last time-**_

It was true that she didn't want to leave. But, a small part of her secretly wanted to be royal and famous.

Then again, if she wanted to be queen, Lucy would marry Prince Natsu. And even if he was pretty handsome, this blond wanted love. She was almost sure she wouldn't fall in love with a PRINCE of all people.

"Oh well. It's not like you have any choice though. Every girl between ages 16 to 18 have to go to the office. You're almost 18. You qualify." Michelle pointed out.

"Okay, but it is still a pretty small chance. Don't get your hopes up too much." and Lucy ruffled her sister's hair.

* * *

**_Lucy pov_**

It was another day here in this town. People went to do their jobs and my family was working as hard as everyone else.

Michelle and papa had just gotten a new request days ago and now their studio was filled with paint, brushes, water, and a HUGE canvas.

They were working harder than ever because this was a huge deal for them and the pay was more than enough for everyone to go on a shopping trip.

I stared out the window wistfully.

It had been so long since we had gone out together.

All the people seemed to be distanced from me a bit.

I sighed a bit and started putting on my blue dress for concerts.

This time we were going to sing at an event held at a fancy place.

Personally, I was really suprrised that we had been asked to sing there.

Maybe mom and I were more well known than I thought.

Shaking my head, I put on some very light makeup.

Satisfied, I went to see mom downstairs.

"Ready to go?" she asked me when I got down.

"Yup. Where is this again?" I asked, making her roll her eyes and huff out in disappointment.

"You really need to start memorizing these things honey. When you go solo, you're going to have to know this stuff." Layla told me.

"Unless-" she went on, "you're planning to go to the castle?" her eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"I thought we discussed this already ma. I'll enter because I have to but I don't want to go." I explained yet again.

"Say that all you want Lucy. I'm a mother and mom's always know better." she waved me off.

I decided to let the subject drop.

Talking along the way to a job was usual for us. For my mother, it was a chance to tease me at all times.

Usually when I went to an event, boys would always stare.

I'm pretty sure a blond is not anything to look at.

They must have been looking at me and my mom.

We look almost EXACTLY ALIKE.

I'm serious.

There are just a few subtle features from dad but that's it.

My mom is really pretty though and for a woman with two kids, she looks young.

I was still thinking about some things when Layla pulled me back.

I almost passed the doors.

The house was pretty large and I could tell the people there were high class.

I readied my self and followed my mother.

We were greeted by a butler and went backstage to get prepared.

"You will be performing very soon ladies. My mistress will see you later." he spoke and left.

We both looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

Who the hell says 'mistress' these days?

But I started on some warm-ups while mom did a scale on the grand piano.

She nodded, satisfied.

"They know their stuff." she said.

I just ignored her.

After a few minutes I was rushed on stage with a mic and my mom was in the background.

In these areas, I didn't introduce myself or anything. You just have to sing.

I could see the couples getting together.

Layla's fingers struck the first chords.

My mouth opened and my eyelids closed.

The first pitch tumbled out of my mouth and went into a smooth melody.

* * *

Let's get this straight.

I started singing because my mom forced me to.

Yeah.

I actually had to keep experimenting for a couple of years before mom just decided to have me become a singer.

I didn't like it at all.

All those notes that you had to get perfect and EVERYTHING. It drove me crazy.

But I still remember when I finally started to fall in love with it.

_Flashback-_

_I was a 12 year old, ready on stage and really bored._

_It was just another party and another performance._

_It had been a bad day so far because mom didn't let me go to the library or do ANYTHING._

_It was just practice practice, practice._

_So tiring and useless to me._

_They all said I had an amazing voice but every time my lips parted, all I could hear was jumbled up words._

_The lights dimmed and that was my cue._

_I hummed the first melody and started._

_They said to let your feelings out while singing._

_I decided to do just that._

_And do so badly that I wouldn't have to sing ever again._

_My lips stretched into a knowing smile and I started to pour all of my frustration and feelings into the words._

_It felt good, to put hate into what I have to do and not what I want to._

_Not looking at the reactions, I went down and met my mom who was really happy._

_I was confused then._

_Why would she be smiling? Shouldn't I be the one to do that?_

_"Lucy, THAT WAS AMAZING! You finally sang with some heart!" and I was squished in her arms._

_WHAT? AMAZING?_

_I was going for TERRIBLE and DISGUSTING._

_But a part of me had finally kind of liked it._

_And ever since, pouring feelings into singing wasn't so bad at all._

_End-_

I sang half of the song with my eyes closed.

Finally, I let the people see my chocolate brown orbs.

One person caught my attention the most.

A blond- haired male leaning on a pillar, watching my every move.

Our eyes met.

I felt that something was going to happen soon.

And I wasn't going to like it.

* * *

**BAM! Long chappie! I wasn't planning on making this too lang but inspiration came. NEVER SAY NO TO THE INSPIRATION. I hope you liked that.**

**I did say before that this story wasn't going to be exactly like 'The Selection' because it has my own twist to it.**

**So I won't have an Aspen. Sorry.**

**But, I do have someone kinda like him.**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**-SkyFairies**


	4. Chapter 4- Hot guys everywhere

**Hallloooooo!**

**I'm currently in a stranger's house. 0.0**

**But apparently my mom knows them.**

**But they're still strangers to me.**

**Sooooo, I got out the iPad and started typing this chapter. I'm still in Canada but leaving for**

**THE WONDERFUL USA or Delaware (You guys gonna stalk me now?)**

**tomorrow morning.**

**Where tax is not included *happy face*.**

**This week on Wednesday and later on throughout the month, expect more updates!**

***Suddenly breaks out into huge sobs and stops typing for an hour to go to a counselor***

**I have to go *sob* to school soon though.**

**So there will be*cries* slower updates. :(**

**But I still have two weeks.**

**Read and review for me guys. Need it.**

* * *

**_Last time-_**

I sang half of the song with my eyes closed.

Finally, I let the people see my chocolate brown orbs.

One person caught my attention the most.

A blond- haired male leaning on a pillar, watching my every move.

Our eyes met.

I felt that something was going to happen soon.

And I wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Lucy ended the song and bowed deeply to the clapping crowd. She then smiled and went off the stage to go get ready for the next performance.

The blond girl was coming down the elegant steps when she tripped on the carpet.

Flailing her hands wildly, Lucy tried to regain her balance. Unfortunately, it was too late and her body went tumbling face first to the floor.

"Woah blondie. You don't wanna break something now do you?"

Her eyelids, which had been squeezed shut, flew open and she realized someone had caught her just in time.

Getting back on her two feet, the girl brushed herself off and looked up to see her savior.

The brown eyed girl saw a very handsome blond man in front of her. The one who had locked eyes with her before.

He was taller than her by a head and stood in front of her with a relaxed and calm posture. The male had an interesting scar along his eyebrow which made him seem even more gorgeous.

In fact, Lucy could see a couple of girls from the party look over to them. They pointed fingers and started gossiping.

Inwardly, the female sighed. She didn't necessarily want to become the subject of conversations for snotty, stuck up, rich people. (But of course not ALL of them were bad. Right?)

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

The blond girl snapped back into reality and shook her head.

"Sorry. I was spacing out a bit." she said sheepishly.

"No problem. Always glad to help clumsy girls who trip over their own two feet." and a smirk appeared on his face.

Lucy pouted on instinct.

"I'm not clumsy! That was the first time I ever tripped on a carpet!" she defended. (Although there had been one incident with a paintbrush and a whip...)

"Whatever blondie." he started yawning.

"And my name is not blondie. It's Lucy." the said girl replied.

"And mine's Sting." one eyelid popped open.

"You mean like the bees?" she almost snorted.

"Don't go making fun of my name blondie. You don't see me doing that to yours."

"But my name is NORMAL. Yours has to do with a stinger and something black and yellow." Lucy pointed out.

"Tch." was his reply.

"What are you still doing here anyways?" she wondered out loud.

"I decided to be a gentleman and save a young maiden in distress."

"You're anything BUT a gentleman Sting."

"Like you're any better." he shot back.

"STING! Where are you?" a black haired man called out while weaving through the crowd.

"That must be your friend. And I have to get going now. It was nice meeting you Sting." Lucy said in a hurry and started walking away.

"Wh- Hey! Blondie!" he started shouting out, but Lucy was too far away to hear him.

_Whatever. _The man thought.

_I don't need any distractions anyway._

The two separated and went on their own paths.

Neither knew that they would be seeing each other again. And very soon.

* * *

"Come on young lady. You're going to go to that office even if I have to drag your lazy ass over." Layla was shouting to her oldest daughter.

"But mooom." Lucy whined, sticking her head out from under her blanket.

"No excuses. You know that every girl available and between ages 16 to 18 HAVE to go and enter. It's not something you. Can. Skip. Out. On!" the frustrated mother was pulling Lucy's leg with each word.

Finally, the girl tumbled out of bed and onto the carpet floor.

"Owww." the blond girl lifted a hand to her head.

"You are going there right now. It's the last day for heavens sake so GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND OFF THE FLOOR." demonic mom finally came out. You could almost see the black aura drifting around the older woman's body.

"Alright! I'm up!" and Lucy zipped off towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Just then, Jude came over and poked his head inside the room.

"Hey honey, do you know if we still ha-" his words were cut off when he looked up to find his wife still in demon mode and glaring at him.

"You know what, I'll just be out... here." and her husband also ran away.

*_click* _You could hear the locking sound of the art studio.

"Dad? Why did you lock the door?" Michelle's voice was muffled.

"No questions honey. Just help me move that table over here. That's it, wait. No. This one-"

Let's just say it was a funny morning.

* * *

After much nagging and fussing, Lucy was ready to go sign up.

Her first out fit of choice was some pink sweatpants and a white t-shirt. When she came out of her room, the first thing her mother did was push her back in and nearly forced her into a fancy dress.

The two were bickering over her choice of wear and what they would do with Lucy's appearance.

"You have to look nice-!"

"No, I just need a picture there!"

"Yes, and it WILL decide on whether you leave for the castle or not!"

"But you're acting like this is a photo shoot!"

"You better listen to me-"

"I don't need to!"

And they kept fighting over what she would wear.

**Two hours later...**

The young blond was out and walking.

She was dressed in a pair of dark jeans which portrayed her curves perfectly and a blue tank top.

Her mom had wanted her to go into this huge white dress which made the teen look like an ugly bridesmaid.

But thankfully, Lucy managed to convince her mother that she should be casual and not too over the top.

Thus, ending in this outfit.

Layla had also wanted to go with Lucy because knowing her daughter, she would do something to regret.

Michelle ended up in between the argument and eventually offered to go with Lucy.

She was just as excited for her sister to apply for the contest and promised to watch over the 17 year old blond.

So, the ending picture looked like a middle schooler lecturing someone in high school.

And Lucy just had this pout on her face.

But, the blond was happy that Michelle was going instead of Layla.

The mother's dream of getting her offspring married to royalty. Never grows old, does it?

And they finally arrived.

It seemed like others were also waiting for the last day too. There was a crowd of females just standing outside the building.

Most were sporting fancy dresses, shorts, and tight mini skirts. These had on HUGE amounts of make up.

How they thought they looked like models and not like clowns, Lucy didn't know.

But a few select females wore casual clothing. Sort of like what the blond had wanted to wear.

And it was a sea of girls. All waiting and hoping to be with the prince.

One thing struck her as odd though. Why did they all wait for the last day? Couldn't these people have gotten it over with the first time?

Well then again, they also could have been lazy like one particular girl here.

But while Lucy was weaving her way through the crowd mindlessly, she didn't notice that her sister was not next to her anymore.

Instead, she was looking around and just happened to hear something interesting.

"Did you know that the prince might be coming today?"

Lucy's ears perked up a little. This was intriguing.

"Yeah! And they say that he was going to check out the girls signing up."

"That's probably the reason why everyone came today."

"But I don't blame them. Have you seen Prince Natsu? He's HOT."

And Lucy tore herself away from the now useless conversation.

The blond started walking again and made her way to a not as crowded area.

She was thinking about this and happened to bump into someone else.

Her two feet gave up on her again and she started sliding down.

Just like before, someone caught her just in time.

Lucy quickly got back up and started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry!" she was about to go on but the person stopped her from going further.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking either." a male officer replied while looking at her.

Either life hated her right now, or she just had horrible luck, Lucy didn't know.

But hot guys just seemed to be popping up everywhere while saving her from embarrassment.

"But did I hurt you?" Lucy was still a bit worried.

"Nah. I'm really fine." he assured her.

"Oh good." the girl sighed in relief.

"Seems like a lot of people are out here today." the officer commented while sweeping his dark eyes over the crowd.

"Yeah. There's a rumor that the prince was coming today." Lucy commented absently.

"And did you come because of that?" the man turned around to face her. His face seemed questioning.

"No. I was just dragged here by my mother. Truthfully, I don't really want to apply at all." another sigh came out.

"Why not? The prince seems like a good guy." the officer seemed to be offended but the golden haired girl paid no attention.

"I don't want to go to some pampered boy who was treated like gold his entire life. I don't want that life. Also, who wants to go into a stupid contest where you're fighting for some guy you don't even know about? I mean, there should be some love in the relationship." she said while frowning.

"True." he muttered.

"But I guess the prince is suffering too. Who wants to be fought over by a bunch of girls?" Lucy cracked a small smile at that.

"It would be scary." he admitted.

"Yeah. But really, if mom didn't make me go with Michelle then I would've just stayed in bed." Lucy huffed and pouted a little.

The officer looked confused.

"Who's Michelle?"

"Huh? She's my- Hey! Where'd she go?" Lucy started looking around frantically.

"You can't even look after someone?" he asked while grinning a bit.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed and swatted his arm.

"LUCY!" both turned towards the sound.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you! And what are you DOING? Get back in line!" Michelle was stomping over, shouting along the way.

The guy's eyes widened. It looked extremely funny.

"So who's looking after who?" he whispered into Lucy's ear.

"Shut up." she snapped.

"Thank you sir. For looking after my sister." the younger blond bowed.

"No problem. She's a handful." and the man winked.

"I'm standing right here ya know." Lucy was fuming a bit.

"Bye bye officer!" Michelle was waving to him while dragging a very angry teen girl behind her.

The guy lifted a hand in return. He then turned around and made his way out of town and towards the castle.

"Lucy huh?" he muttered while taking his police hat off and raking a hand through his pink hair.

A toothy grin appeared on his handsome face and he took off, running towards the castle.

* * *

"Hey nii-san, did you get his name?" Michelle asked while still dragging the older blond.

"No, actually." she suddenly realized and looked back over to the area.

No man in sight.

"Oh well. It wasn't like I was going to see him again anyways." she muttered and slipped into the moving crowd.

* * *

**I think this was a pretty long chapter since it took me two days. Really enjoyed typing this chappie. :D (2000 words people. 2000.)**

**Please review! Love the reviews. ;)**

**-SkyFairies**


	5. Chapter 5- Game of Hearts

**Game of Hearts**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It had already been a very busy week for Lucy. And having her family all pumped up for the selection was definitely NOT helping.

Her throat was a bit hoarse but the jobs had been flowing non stop. It was a good week for them.

Michelle and Jude finished the painting and everything was sorted out.

You would think they could relax now huh?

But Michelle was making popcorn, her mom was smiling non-stop, and her father had been in a good mood for the whole day. In short, only the blond teen was bored.

"Come on onee-chan! You should be excited! There's a chance you could be with the prince!" Michelle chirped while bounding in, setting snacks on the table.

The girl just grumbled and grabbed a handful of food.

"I don't see the big point in this." she mumbled while chewing.

Just then, a hand came and swatted her arm, making the popcorn scatter a bit.

"MOM!"

"Lucy dear, you shouldn't eat like that. Be a lady!"

Alright. It was official.

They were crazy.

"Cheer up! Aren't you a bit excited at least?" Jude walked in.

The golden haired girl started thinking.

"Sure, I guess it's interesting but I'm not all over it or anything. Besides, who forces people to fight over one guy?" she scowled, reaching for the bowl on top of the table.

But before her hand made contact, it was swept away.

"You just have a chance young lady. And stop eating so much. Don't get fat right before you go to the royal family." her mom started scolding.

The overwhelmed female groaned while slapping her face. She only took ONE handful.

"My sister's going to be a princess!" Michelle squealed loudly.

"The TV hasn't even been turned on yet." The brown eyed girl sighed. Her family was a lot to take in.

"Oh right! It should be about time now!" Layla quickly ran over and picked up the control.

One finger pressed down on the power button and the glass screen lit up.

They were just in time.

Jason had seated himself on a couch and the king was coming in.

**Lucy pov**

Pink hair.

*EEEEEEK!*

The sound came from everywhere in the neighborhood.

I clapped my hands over my ears and curled up. What the hell? He's not that handsome!

Natsu had come in and immediately smiled at the camera. The rest of the family followed after. My eyes looked at the scene.

The prince was definitely nervous. His posture and facial expressions were fine probably due to training and such but his eyes and movements were shaky.

Ah well, you have to give the guy some credit.

But still.

The whole concept is pointless.

I glanced at the other people sitting around me.

Michelle was practically mesmerized by the show and her eyes were full of hope and longing.

I guess-

My position shifted so that my knees were to my chest.

-I guess if I somehow get into all this mess, then I can at least stand it. The event shouldn't be too horrible. Right?

Love.

There's no love in something arranged for you.

I puffed my cheeks out.

Well, I do feel sorry for Natsu.

Just then, the man came out with the results. You could literally FEEL the tension from everywhere.

King Igneel took the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. He seemed excited and cleared his throat.

"Lisanna Strauss, from Edolas."

A picture popped up with a silver haired girl. She had clear blue eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"Levy McGarden, from Shadow Gear."

A petite blunette showed.

"Minerva Orlando, from Isles."

Someone with sly eyes and dark black hair appeared.

"Juvia Lockser, from Phantom."

Juvia also had blue hair and an emotionless expression. Her blue eyes seemed endless.

"Laki Olietta, from West Wood."

Purple hair was the first thing Lucy noticed. It seemed to flow down, in wavy locks.

"Meredy, from Grimoire"

A female with long pink hair showed up. Her expression was playful.

"Kinana, from Cubellios"

Violet came up, paired with green eyes.

"Cosmos, from Garou"

Light pink hair and a flowery dress adorned this person. Her black eyes seemed mysterious and withheld.

"Cana Alberona, from Magnolia."

A brunette came up only wearing a bikini and a jacket. Thankfully, Cana had zipped it up.

Lucy sunk even further into the plush chair.

It was getting boring. The blond was about to go back to her room when Michelle squealed loudly.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Magnolia."

Brown eyes widened and nothing else mattered right now.

All she knew was that she was about to participate in a game.

A game of hearts.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Her little sister jumped and knocked the 'lucky' girl to the ground.

"Your gonna be a princess and have sparkly dresses-" at that statement, Lucy cringed. Sparkly dresses had never suited her.

"And get married-" She felt like throwing up.

"Live in the castle-"

Hell.

"Great food-"

This was gonna be hell.

"YAY!"

She felt like walking off a cliff already.

The TV was ignored. The rest of the happy family rejoiced.

And Lucy was still laying on the floor.

But if you looked closer, you would see the prince's eyes stay on the blond's picture longer than needed.

A spark was coming.

Paired up with confusion and mystery.

And soon.

* * *

**Yo! I do realize this is WAY overdue. I tried my best guys. ;)**

**School's coming up and things have been busy. I'm pretty sure this was rushed or whatever. **

**So updates will be random guys! Depends on what I have to study at night and whether I have a study hall.**

**Here's your late chappie!**

**Hope you liked it. :)**

**Please review!**

**-SkyFairies**


	6. Chapter 6- News

**Hey hey!**

**Yeah, I know I've been silent lately, but STILL. I HAVE SCHOOL AND ANIME TO WATCH. You can't expect me to always be writing online ;). But I do try and there are friends of mine who remind me to type. ;) You guys know who you are ;).**

**But I dunno, I always re read my stories now and I feel like they're so beginner, but no matter what I do, it just seems so bad to me. It's been going on in my mind so much. Like, I'm not even sure of what to do anymore...**

**But I keep my promises (or try to, at least), and I WILL FINISH ALL MY STORIES AT ONE POINT. EVEN IF IT TAKES ME TO COLLEGE (which I find highly unlikely, because I got a whole notebook full of ideas and notes for fanfics that need to be written out).**

**But I feel good right now, no diseases, if you're worrying ;)**

**Dedication- (These I give to reviewers or friends who helped with the story ;) This one goes to hrstory. GOMEN! I know I promised 'I've had it hard' , but I'm currently making changes to it, so that'll take a while...**

**Other- Feeling... hungry for oreos and a glass of warm milk.**

**And I have to say again, you guys are all awesome ;).**

* * *

Lucy was sitting on her bed, just staring out the window.

She could hear the endless chatter of her family, who were in the small room with the 'lucky' girl.

But if you were chosen into a game for a man you've never met, what would your reaction be?

The blonde had always thought that in her lifetime, she'd never get a boyfriend. And even if she did, it would have to be a work of fate, because she had never even noticed the possibility of being a man's lover. It just seemed like a faraway dream. But love was like that. And yet, many people still wonder. What is love?

These thoughts were all whirling in her mind. What would she do? Would the female fight? So that her family could never have to worry about the winter money?

Or would she not try at all, and get sent home immediately back to Michelle's disappointed face?

With a logical mind, you would usually think trying for the crown was the better idea.

But listen to the emotional side. Lucy didn't really want to fall in love with a prince. Sure, maybe he wasn't that bad and MAYBE he was her dream man. But what were the chances of that? Because you can't really fall for just anyone.

Her legs curled up even more.

Her family was a pile of ARTISTS. The girl had seen that most of the candidates such as Minerva or Lisanna, they were in a higher status!

Really, a little girl who probably never would have looked face to face with the royal family, is now fighting for the crown?

What was the purpose for the selection? This was her question. Why not just get a daughter of a wealthy foreign king?

Lucy didn't understand any of this at all.

And of course she wouldn't understand the secrets and plans behind all of this.

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia._

*RING RING*

Harsh footsteps rammed against the floor while trying to reach the continues sound in time.

"Yes, Mrs. Heartfilia here."

The teenager rolled over in bed, bringing the sheets with her.

Unfortunately, she hadn't known that her body rested on only the edge of the soft mattress. Gravity pulled her down and slammed the soft body against the floor.

"Ow." Lucy mumbles against the multiple sheets.

"Dear, our fitter just arrived!" The white door opened.

Two figures stood in the open frame. A pair of eyes spread across the room, and finally landed on the bundle which was her daughter.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia I presume?" a monotone voice interrupted.

The girl looked up and saw a stiff man standing in front of her. They stared at each other for a while. Her sleepy eyes finally seemed to register something.

Then the female dropped back into her warm covers and screamed. The man seemed offended and moved back out of the room. There was an awkward silence. Even Layla couldn't find anything to say. And the golden haired girl was lying face down. On the dirty floor.

You wouldn't think that she was going to the castle in less than a week.

"Ahem." both women looked at him. His posture was tilted, like the fitter was going to walk away any second. Which, in reality, he was.

"I shall be out in the living room setting my supplies up. Please come after you are cleaned up." And without taking even a glance back, he swept away.

The blonde rolled over to face the bottom of her bed and ignored the other being currently burning holes into her back. She lifted the covers even further up and tucked her cold feet into the blanket.

Even if her mother thought she was asleep, her mind was going a hundred mailed per second. The brown orbs were open and staring off into space.

Why, out of all the girls in the country, did SHE have to get chosen? Was it because they had thought she was pretty? Tch. What a joke. There were definitely more girls who were so much more beautiful. Was it her talents or education? Sure, she had been more advanced, but her scores had been easily beat by some others in the state.

So how come she couldn't live a normal life? She didn't want to make the effort to fight 29 girls for some pretty boy. Lucy DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS. Weren't people constantly saying your life was yours to live? Then why were these people forcing her to do this?

Simple.

She was a small pawn on the huge chess board. And in her game, the pawns had the follow the king.

No exceptions.

So really, her life wasn't hers to live.

It was fate's. The king's.

There were some things in the world that you couldn't fight against. She sighed silently. Her eyelids closed up.

And this was one of them.

* * *

Lucy was currently holding onto her arms tightly, trying not to notice the man currently bursting her personal bubble.

His arms were almost wrapped around her waist, getting the measurements of her entire body.

And to make things worse, her whole family was watching. They were watching her almost get suffocated by this weird man. Who seemed way too cold and closed off to her.

She closed her eyes tightly and held her breath.

"We are finished here." and the guy moved away.

She breathed out slowly.

"I presume everything else is in order?" he snapped a gold pocket-watch closed. But really, who used pocket-watches anymore?

Her mother nodded immediately.

"Everyone else came already." But the older woman couldn't say anything else because she was afraid of bursting out into another high pitched scream. Her little girl was finally getting the chance she deserved.

Unknown to the happy blonde, her almost identical daughter was moping around inside, choosing not to think of this anymore. What good would it do her anyways?

"Then we expect you to be at the airport 12:00 P.M. sharp tomorrow." he picked up a fine leather suitcase and turned around to head out of the house.

"Wait! I thought the contestants were leaving in 3 days." Layla came forward with a confused face.

Lucy was still in her dark world.

"That was the original plan, but the king wants to go forward with the selection as soon as possible. Now all of the girls will arrive at the palace tomorrow night and settle in."

This was news to the depressed teen and her head shot up. Those lips parted for a second but then closed up right after.

She ran back to her room. The place where no one could go and bother her.

But really, what good would that do now?

Well, she would just go with her instincts. Since that was all the girl could rely on.

* * *

**So just finished at school while listening to anime music ;) Hope ya liked! **

**-SkyFairies**


End file.
